fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WikiaWizard
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, WikiaWizard, and thank you for your contribution to The Flirtroom! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 19:24, 2 May 2011 hey wikia wizard!! i am a citizen to the wiki!! and can you answer my question!!!!! how do unlock the enigma inthe veiling path!!! plz answer!! Legendary Weapons Locations I am trying to catalogue where different legendary weapons have been found in Fable III, to see if there is any consistency or logic to them at all, or whether they are completely random. Please see here, and, if you can, try to fill in some more of the table. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Enodoc! I read about the Legendary Weapons and if they are organised in some way on the Recent Wik Activity page. I'll try to fill in as much of the table as I can and hope there is some sort of order for these weapons! WikiaWizard 07:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No. Come on. You didn't reeeeeally find The Swinging Sword for sale in Bowerstone Market. I want you to know, if you did, that that was a big glitch. I've played that far into the game at least 20 times and have never, ever, ever got anything other than the 24, what I call, "shop grade" weapons at the weapon shops. --Garry Damrau(talk) 11:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You're right. Sometimes I read edits wrong and I should have learned by now to keep my big mouth shut. I was just trying to give you a little ribbing as I feel we have a mutual kinship in wanting to help newcomers to this site and hope you were not offended. Maybe you can help me understand the "Hows and Whys" of redirecting questions on Fable Answers. Like the difference between a hard and soft redirect and how to do it. I think I understand how to direct users with link to the articles in the home section but am not so clear on redirecting.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Rare books With the edit Children. Children is already plural, why would it need to be spelt "Childrens'"? Shouldn't it be spelt "Children's" to signify possession? LeeVEGETA talk 18:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) But children is already the plural. Putting "s'" does not make sense as it is plural. Take a look at this http://www.usingenglish.com/forum/ask-teacher/21174-childrens-childrens.html I say it should stay as "'s" I'll add it to the talk page of the rare books, to see what others say. LeeVEGETA talk 18:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem at all. Thats what we are all here for. To help each other out =) LeeVEGETA talk 19:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi WikiaWizard, I can see you've been very busy with Fable 2. It's good to see things getting catalogued properly.. I'll be doing a bit of cataloguing myself, as I've started writing for an illustrated novel of the game. The possibilities for storylines are limitless and it's a huge task. I really want to make sure that I do a blinding job in bringing Fable to hardback so this site will be of great support. So I just wanted to thank you for all the work you've already done. Thank you.Lost Lady Grey 00:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: make up stats You are wonderful. That was just what I needed to make the Fable II section what it should be. I have made tables for the hairstyles and facial hair of Fable III and intend to also do the clothing for Fable III. I do own and play Fable II but my old Xbox freezes up so frequently I cannot play long enough to get the stats for Fable II. With your help, we could really wrap up something that probably should have been done long ago. P.S.You can call me GD for short and message me here or on my talk page. Garry Damrau(talk) Forget collecting the stats for Fable II clothing. I found them already there under the items themselves.By the way some furniture items only have a 1,3, and 5 star version, so there is no price or description for 2 or 4 star versions.(The sink and stove for example) To see which, go to the Bowerstone Market furniture store to view the samples. There is one there that doesn't belong, as there are only three versions. You will find an item for your inventory when you inspect this piece of furniture.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:15, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello GD, and thank you for all the praise. I would also like to express my gratitude for all the work you have also done on tables and organising those article pages. I too wanted to try adding to them before but you've done a brilliant job at sorting them out. I'm sorry to hear about the problems with your Xbox, I hope that you can find something which can help in the future. I am more than happy to help you in anyway I can to finally conclude some of those pages and with anything else you would like. That is, after all, what we are all here to do :) WikiaWizard 14:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, at least we now have the Fable II clothing around here somewhere. It's quite difficult to track things like that down, the pages seem to be organised here and there so some I might try to tidy them up a little. Hmmm, I didn't know that about the furniture. I simply assumed that they all had five different types of each piece. I'll be sure to check it out and see what I can find today. Thank for the help there GD. WikiaWizard 14:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) One of the makeup names from Murgo was called "Powered Twit Makeup", Did you mean "Powdered Twit Makeup"?06:16, December 26, 2011 (UTC)Garry Damrau(talk) Hmmm, I didn't realise that before. I think it is the Powdered Twit Makeup rather than the Powered Twit Makeup. It's probably just a spelling mistake. You can change that now if you like and I'll double check as soon as possible. If Powered Twit Makeup is the correct one I'll be sure to tell you. WikiaWizard 20:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Something in your Drawers I believe the drawer is one of the furniture that has only broken, average, and luxury styles available for sale. However there is a sample of the Decorative Drawer in the furniture shop in Bowerstone Market (Fable II) that yields an item for your inventory. What I can't figure is how there could be a description in the article of something not in Fable II. Can you confirm or deny the existence of 2 and 4 star drawers in Fable II. P.S. this is also on the Drawers talk page in case someone else can help.--Garry Damrau(talk) 09:36, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that may be true there GD as I haven't managed to find the other two types (worn and decorative) in the game from what I can remember. I will have to investigatre this further - along with the other pieces of furniture you mentioned - and write down my findings here. WikiaWizard 20:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I was just re-reading your blog about the Brightwall Demon Door and must assume you've since learned that the Dreadlocks hairstyle cannot be bought in Bowerstone Market but that you must have been to Bloodstone first before you can satisfy the doors request for that hairstyle. He was a quite nasty bloke, wasn't he? I thought I had all the items needed but then he wanted me to get a "silver cape". I thought it might be a prize in the crucible or the shooting range but alas it was another "red herring". I finally got him to open with the help of this very site and all's right with the universe.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:31, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you for taking the time to read my blog on The Sepulchre. Yes, I do believe that I got the Dreadlocks hairstyle from Bloodstone and didn't find it in Bowerstone Market. I agree with you there about him being a bit nasty but he does pose a quiet interesting challenge don't you think? After looking around he does seem to ask for a silver cape but it was probably a "red herring" as you described. I would like to ask though, what did you do (or wear) to get the "silver cape" comment from the Demon Door? If you can't remember then that's fine :) As many have already said, the Door seems to be dynamic in the sense that it can change what it wants depending on what you wear. I was fortunate enough to get the typical set of haristyle and clothing as seen on this wiki. I'm currently looking into this so hopefully I can put my findings in a new blog. Good to hear that you managed to get the old thing to open up GD =) WikiaWizard 12:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I know I had figured the farmer's hat to be the Yokul Hat from Oakview. I believe I was wearing the Tart Skirt that I happened to buy from a wandering trader. I may have been experimenting with the shirt. It's been a while since I played Fable II so that's all I can remember. By the way you can help me resolve a question about the book "The End is Almost Nigh". Check the spelling of the contents of the book compared to what is on it's page in the article section. As you will see in the edit history and the talk page, I edited the spelling of the word "wast" to what I believe should be "waste" but as pointed out by Alpha Lycos this is only speculation until it is confirmed in game. I think you will find my comment on the talk page cleverly written, too.Garry Damrau(talk) 13:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help GD. It doesn't matter about the parts you may have forgotten. After just checking the book's contents, I have found that you were correct in saying that the word is actually "waste" and not the word "wast". I hope helps and puts an end to the speculations. WikiaWizard 13:36, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for confirming that book contents for me. I left a note on the talk page in case any editor double checks on the discrepancy. I also think I figured out why there is a desription of the drawers for worn and decorative and that's because in Fable III they exist. I'm just leaving it as is to avoid making an edit that needs to be undone. But both Fable II and Fable III have only three grades of stoves and sinks.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC)